Digital video capabilities may be incorporated into a wide range of devices such as, for example, digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, computer systems, digital recording devices, gaming consoles and the like. Digital video devices may provide significant improvements over conventional analog video systems in processing and transmitting video sequences with increased bandwidth efficiency.
Video content may be recorded in two-dimensional (3D) format or in three-dimensional (3D) format. In various applications such as, for example, DVD movies and digital TV, a 3D video is often desirable because it is often more realistic to viewers than the 3D counterpart. A 3D video comprises left view frames and right view frames. 3D eyewear, which may be referred to as glasses, may be utilized for viewing 3D video content. Exemplary 3D eyewear may utilize polarizing technology or shutter techniques, for example.
In order to produce images which can be viewed by consumers with a 3-dimensional (3D) effect, videos are often filmed or rendered stereoscopically. For example, a stream of images may be produced for viewing with the right eye and another stream of images may be produced for viewing with the left eye. The images are typically taken such that one of the image streams is taken from a perspective which is slightly offset from the other, in the same way that the perspective seen by the right eye is slightly offset from the left eye.
Various display systems for 3D video, such as televisions and projectors for film or video, display a stream of images in sequence at a rate known as the refresh rate. One popular system for reproducing these 3D videos involves displaying left and right images at twice the normal refresh rate of non-3D video, alternating images for the left and right eyes. A viewer may wear eyewear which may comprise LCD shutters and/or non-LCD shutters, for example, that are electronically controlled such that the left eye shutter is open when an image for the left eye is being displayed, and the right eye shutter is open when an image for the right eye is being displayed.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.